Meet Ryuu Delacour
by YouSlyGryffindor
Summary: What if Harry decided Draco was worth saving. SLASH. Set HBP. Non-epilogue compliant. boyxboy. Drarry. Other pairings not decided yet. evil!Ginny. PowerfulRich!Harry Dom!Harry Sub!Draco
1. Chapter 1

**Meet Ryuu Delacour**

 **Ryuu: Japanese name meaning "dragon spirit"**

 **AN: The idea for this fic is inspired by** post/159134953037/but-in-the-end-their-greatest-weapon-is-you **, and the expression on Draco's face. Of course, I wanted a bit of Drarry fluff to ensue. You're welcome. No flames, please. If you don't like it, then don't read it.**

 **Cover Artist: whisperelmwood : Deviant Art**

 **Chapter 1 : To Convince a Dragon**

Harry turned his gaze from the headmaster to the Slytherin table, hearing the words but not really paying attention. The arrogant, proud Slytherin prince was staring down at the table. Many would immediately catalog his expression as one of disinterest and disrespect, but Harry knew better. Draco's face was drawn and tired.

"Their greatest weapon is you," Dumbledore said, and the students started rising to leave for bed.

Harry stood as well, but his eyes didn't leave the blonde. He watched as Draco glanced around half-heartedly, just seeming to realize that he should be getting up as well. He didn't budge other than to sag his shoulders further, looking for all the world as if he carried a great burden. Harry looked around at the great hall.

Perhaps not for all the world. It seemed Harry was the only one to notice, except for his godfather of course. The man was analyzing Draco with concern, and seemed tired himself.

Harry turned to Hermione.

"I'll meet you at the common room later, alright? I need to speak to him."

Ron opened his mouth in confused protest, but Hermione shushed him with one sharp jab of her elbow.

"Do what you think is best, Harry. You know we support you no matter what."

He made his way out of the hall with them, falling against the wall right outside with a silent notice-me-not and waiting. The blonde was one of the last to exit, a few stragglers with their heads shoved in books close by. Harry stepped out, removing his charm before gesturing towards an empty classroom with his head.

Draco didn't even notice him.

Harry sighed, gripping his arm and pulling him into the room, the two Ravenclaws none the wiser.

"Potter!" he seemed to be more himself, but Harry could see right through it.

"Draco."

The boy seemed to grasp around for a moment before delivering, "Didn't take you for a pouf, Potter. If you wanted it up the arse, you should've just asked."

Harry confidently brought his arm around the other male's waist, pulling him to his hips before easily lifting him onto the desk behind him. Harry frowned at how light he was, noticing how unnaturally pale the Slytherin was up close.

"I brought you here to offer you a way out, Malfoy, and I expect you to be Slytherin enough to take it."

Draco's eyes narrowed at that, his expression hopeful but suspicious.

"A Malfoy— "

"Will first and foremost look out for themselves and their family, and I am here to offer both safety."

Draco's mouth snapped shut.

"You don't even have to go to Dumbledore," Harry said in a soft voice, bringing his hand up to cup Draco's jaw, "I'll house both of your parents and yourself if you wish in one of my unplottable homes left to be by my godfather. I can remove the mark. The family of Lucius Malfoy will be presumed dead for all intents and purposes with only myself for the wiser, if you wish it."

Draco shook his head, tears falling from his eyes.

"The mark can't be removed, and he can kill us with it."

Harry growled, ripping open Draco's sleeve to stare at the blemished skin before him.

"Let me take it, Draco. I can take it all away."

Draco looked doubtful, and Harry pressed close in between his legs.

"What reason would you have for helping me, Potter? Surely you aren't so much of a Gryffindor that— "

Harry pressed a hard kiss to his lips, and Draco immediately slackened and allowed the bigger boy to take over his mouth. Harry released him quickly, pressing their foreheads together.

"Please, let me help you. If I need a reason, then it's because I want you safe so that I can have the chance to court you. Please. I know you don't want this life you've been forced into."

Draco stayed silent for a long time, and Harry was close to walking out the door and admitting his failure when he finally heard him speak.

"I will remain here," he said to Harry, taking his shaky hand to place it into Harry's. "I can't help you at all if I leave."

Harry looked as if he wanted to argue, but didn't want to risk Draco backing out.

"If you remain, you will be here under polyjuice. Draco Malfoy cannot exist this year."

"A little suspicious, don't you think? Me disappearing only to be replaced by some random dude?"

Harry smirked, pecking the boy on the lips.

"We'll time it about a month a part, and you'll be a Gryffindor. No one will even guess."

Draco continued looking doubtful, but it faded when Harry crowded him in more.

"I've got a plan, darling. I only need your permission to do a bit of saving."

The Slytherin drooped.

"You'll make all this go away?"

Harry gave in to his desire to bring the boy close, marveling at his vulnerability.

"Yes, Draco. Let me take care of you. I will. I promise."

Draco seemed to take a moment, his voice quiet when he spoke up.

"Just my mother then. My father will remain."

Harry frowned. "Are you sure, dragon? I don't like him, but I don't mind— "

"NO," Draco squeaked, his expression anxious. "Potter— "

"Harry."

"Huh?"

Harry smirked.

"If I'm to attempt courting you, I think you should call me Harry."

Draco blushed brightly, looking down at his shoes.

"He's a loyal death eater, Harry. I don't want him near my mother anymore."

Harry nodded his agreement, pulling Draco off the table and steadying him as he stood.

"I'll have her dead by tomorrow."

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Meet Ryuu Delacour : Chapter Two**

 **Disclaimer: If I owned Harry Potter, it would be a lot more gay and there would be a lot more cuddling.**

 **Warnings: M/M Slash. Non-Epilogue Compliant. Dominant Harry, Submissive Draco. Underage. Post- Year Five. Evil!Lucius Good!Severus DM/HP BDSM themes, but not much. DDLB themes, but not totally. Powerful!Harry Grey!Harry Smart!Harry Gentle!Draco**

 **AN: Thank you all for your support. I'm sorry for the wait; hopefully, I'll be able to update once a week from now on. Happy Reading!**

Narcissa was tapping her well-manicured nails against the counter as she waited for her sister to join her. She had been uncertain of meeting Andromeda for lunch and wine, but with the Dark Lord in her home and her son away at Hogwarts, she really couldn't say she minded leaving the Manor. Besides, she never turned down good wine, and Felix did serve the best.

"A Moscato for you, Lady Malfoy?" a deep voice offered from her left side. She nodded sharply, her grey eyes warm even though she kept her expression blank.

"Not going to wait for me, Cissy?"

Narcissa swallowed, her throat stuck for a moment before she responded primly.

"As if I'd ever wait for wine, Andy."

Andromeda laughed wholly, bring her sister up into a hug.

"I've missed you, darling."

Narcissa narrowed her eyes, swirling her glass lightly.

"Are we going to act like this is a social call?"

Andromeda snorted, her sister scowling at the undignified sound.

"And here I thought I was the one that usually wanted to cut to the chase. Ah, well."

Andromeda's smile dropped suddenly, and it crossed Narcissa's mind that her sister wasn't just a bumbling fool that married a muggle. She was a Black as well.

"Coactus salute."

Narcissa gasped when the glass in her hand jerked, and she was pulled by her bellybutton. She landed on her bum in the opening of a rather quaint home. She quickly stood, dusting herself off just in time to see her sister appear in front of her.

"You'll find that your wand is missing," she stated, not looking apologetic in the least. "A replacement wand will be provided for you once your son can come visit you. He's left a letter for you in the sitting room. You are free to leave the house, but not the property. The wards won't allow you to exit, and if you try you will find yourself back in the master bedroom. This place is under Fidelus, and only a select few know where you are—and your husband is not included on that list."

Narcissa took a deep breath, looking off towards the wall. The place seemed clean at least, and big enough for one person.

"You are free to explore the house. Harry assures me that there is plenty for you to entertain yourself with here: a library, a nice record player—"

"Harry? Harry Potter?"

Her sister smiled. "You're under his protection now. I'll be sure to visit, but only if you wish me to."

"Of course."

Andromeda nodded firmly, moving towards the floo.

"Once I leave, this floo will be locked. Expect a visit from Harry and your son within the week."

-HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM-

Harry held Draco's slim body against his side, ducking low enough for the invisibility cloak to cover them both. They made their way down the marble halls silently, Harry removing the cloak from them once they entered a large office.

"Lord Potter, a pleasure," a high voice greeted.

Harry turned with an easy grin to the goblin.

"Griphook, long time. I trust your gold is overflowing?"

Griphook nodded stiffly, turning his beady eyes to the gaping Malfoy heir.

"Lord? You've claimed your inheritance? But you're only-!"

"Draco," Harry's smooth voice reproached him, and he blushed when he realized his outburst. "I have no parents, therefore there are no rules regarding when I assume my titles. My godfather left the Black title to me, however, so I chose to claim all of them when I claimed that one."

Draco nodded dumbly, deciding not to ask any more questions. Harry muffled a chuckle and pressing a gentle kiss against the pale temple before softly pushing him back into a chair.

"You received my message, I presume?" Harry asked, walking over to look at the things laid out on the desk rather than sitting in the seat next to Draco.

"Yes," the goblin drawled. "All the papers are in order. Narcissa Black and Draco Malfoy are now both under your protection, and their magical signatures cloaked. Ryuu Delacour, of France, is sixteen and set to join Hogwarts in a month's time. I've designated your school trust fund as his and your Black account for Lady Black for the time being. Is this agreeable?"

Harry smiled.

"Perfect," he turned to Draco, his expression grave. "Once I do this, Lucius will be on his own. I cannot protect him. Are you certain?"

Draco nodded.

"He is no father of mine."

Harry tilted his head, but chose not to push for more. Now was not the time.

"We will visit your mother as soon as I can leave Hogwarts undetected."

-HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM-

"I am to live here for the next month?"

Harry sighed, looking down at Draco's prim scowl.

"There's no need to whine, Draco. You'll have access to Potter Cottage with your mother soon, and you'll be able to study so that you are not behind. I'll be sure to come here quite often. I know it's not ideal—"

"Not ideal?" Draco huffed. "I'm a bloody prisoner in this room for the next—"

He gasped when a firm smack was delivered to his bum, scowling in indignation.

"This is for your protection. You will stay in this room, and you will attend to your studies. I'm sure between your mother, your schoolwork, and your new defensive training that I'll be doing with you, you will remain occupied."

Draco dropped his eyes to the floor, sufficiently chastised for the moment.

Harry lifted his chin, brushing his cheek gently before dropping a kiss onto his lips.

"I know this will not be easy for you, but you will be safe. In a month's time, you will be able to act as just another student."

Draco nodded, his expression solemn.

"Can I not tell anyone?"

Harry sighed.

"I will find the secrecy spell that Dumbledore uses for the Order meetings so that you can tell Pansy and Blaise. I'll also have Hermione and Ron know, so that you won't have to hide the entire time you are back. The potion that I have for your appearance will be ready in the next two weeks. You should probably learn more than basic French, since your _mother_ is French."

Draco nodded again, and Harry couldn't help but bring him into his arms.

"Once you are back in Hogwarts, my little dragon, I will stake my claim."

Draco gasped and made to look up, but Harry held him steadfast.

"Harry?"

"It's time for me to go, darling. I've got to create an explosion and have Rita document your mother and your deaths."

He left without so much of an explanation, Draco remaining to look around his new temporary _home._

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

**Ryuu Delacour : Chapter Three**

 **Disclaimer: Draco would get many more hugs if I owned Harry Potter.**

 **AN: This update was only a couple hours after my last one, so make sure you're reading the right chapter!**

Draco flipped through the book Harry had brought to him from Fleur.

"It's necessary that you read the stories that are common in France so that you aren't caught unawares," he had told him.

"My family does have French roots, Potter. I'm not without culture."

Harry had smiled amusedly at him.

"Of course, pet. Je ne doute pas de toi, mon beau dragon." (I don't doubt you, my beautiful dragon.)

Draco blushed, looking down at the books in his hands.

"Are you studying French as well?"

Harry's smile was gentle.

"Word has traveled that Fleur's cousin, Ryuu Delacour, is coming to Hogwarts in a few weeks. It's not a secret that I have spoken to him before, as Fleur didn't want him to come here a stranger. Rumour has it, the young man has caught my eye and is entrapping my heart—and I mean to entrap his as well."

Draco sucked in a breath.

"A quite believable cover for our time spent together, I suppose."

Harry smirked, his eyes twinkling.

"Silly boy," he scoffed. "Don't you know that I am a pitiful liar?"

Harry leant down to press a soft kiss to his forehead.

"I'll be back shortly."

-HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM-

The floo flared a bright green, startling Narcissa from her evening tea. It was Saturday, and she was lounging in the sitting room reading a book she found in the library titled _Lolita._ It most definitely offended her delicate sensibilities, and she most definitely was enjoying it.

A tall man stepped forth out of the flames a tad ungracefully, but he flicked his hand to clean himself and she couldn't laugh so frozen as she was by his casual display of power. Even more shocked was she when the slight form of her son stepped out of the flames, only to be steadied easily by the young man with a hand on the small of his back: a decidedly intimate gesture.

She watched as her son's pale cheeks filled with blush, him leaning back slightly into the bigger man's hand. The man was easily a head and a half taller than her son, his skin tanned and his build strong. His robes were of a formal cut, looking regal and powerful despite his young age.

Her assessment of him was broken when her son beamed and ran towards her.

"Mother!" he shouted in greeting. "I'm so glad you made it okay."

Harry rose an eyebrow at him, following after at a much slower pace.

"I told you she would be fine, dragon. If I had known you were worried so, I would've had held a floo call as soon as she was settled."

Draco blushed again at the light admonishment in Harry's tone, not quite sure why he reacted to the man in such a way. He couldn't help but find comfort in Harry's reassurance that he would've gone out of his way to make him comfortable.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I didn't wish to bother you."

Harry laughed lightly, gently guiding Draco to sit on the couch before turning to the Lady of the cottage.

"You are never a bother, silly boy," he rebuked before shifting his gaze to Lady Black. "Lady Black, pleased to meet your acquaintance. I am Lord Potter, but you can just call me Harry. I trust that the cottage is to your liking?"

She found her seat, Harry following her example and taking the chair facing the two blondes.

"It is sufficient."

Harry nodded, raising his fingers to snap.

"Dobby, would you mind serving up some tea for the three of us?"

Dobby bobbed his head, big ears flopping up and down.

"Yes, Master Harry Potter, sir. Right away, sir."

Harry turned to the prim woman.

"Dobby will serve both you and Draco this month, but once he is able to rejoin Hogwarts under his alias, Draco will use Kreacher instead as well as the Hogwarts elves," he informed her. "Just so you are aware, Dobby is a free elf. He will aid you because I have asked it of him, but you are to treat him with kindness and respect."

She tilted her head in acknowledgement, thanking the elf once he arrived with their tea.

"Dobby will be happy to serve Lady Black and Master Potter's intended. Most happy indeed."

Draco's eyes were wide, and even the always stoic Narcissa looked shocked.

"He isn't my intended yet, Dobby. I have yet to ask him to undergo courtship," Harry explained, though he looked amused at best.

Dobby shook his head.

"Mother magic has deemed him yours, Master Harry Potter, sir. Little Master is."

Draco gaped at him before choosing to scowl and huff.

"Little Master, indeed," he growled under his breath, Harry laughing openly before Dobby disappeared.

"It seems you are not as opposed to my affections as I forsaw," Harry noted, reaching out to soothe Draco's scrunched forehead. "Perhaps I should hasten the process, so that I may court you sooner…"

Draco gaped at him, but Harry had already moved on, standing to address Narcissa respectfully.

"Speaking of, I wish to ask for your permission and blessing in courting your son, Lady Black."

Narcissa jerked her head up and pursed her lips.

"As I'm sure you are aware, Lord Potter, you hold the house of Black. It is up to you over who can and cannot court my son."

Harry gave her an easy smile.

"Harry, if you please. I gave that right to you when I assigned you your new title, to protect Draco from my own possessiveness. If Draco wishes to be courted by another, it will not be my right to stop it."

He could've swore he saw a smile start to form on her thin lips before she wiped it away.

"I, Lady Black, give my full permission and blessing upon the courtship of my son and heir, Draco Malfoy, by Lord Potter, with the intent to bond."

Draco gasped, looking to Harry in surprise when he didn't even blink at the addition.

"I will do my best to be worthy of him, though I know that I never will be."

Draco stood, a bit overwhelmed, the words spilling from his lips.

"You were serious? You want to court me? You actually like me?"

Harry frowned at him.

"I would be honored if you would allow me to make you mine, Draco. I would never lie to you about that."

Draco nodded slowly, and Narcissa patted his hand gently.

"I suppose… we outta go," Draco mumbled, looking to Harry for his lead.

Harry nodded.

"I'll leave the connection open between here and Draco's quarters in the Room of Requirement so that you can travel back and forth. I don't wish to keep you prisoner, Lady Black."

The woman's face relaxed as she took in the soft smile on her son's face.

"You may call me Narcissa, Harry."


	4. Chapter 4

**Meet Ryuu Delacour**

 **Disclaimer: Little Draco would get a whole lot more cuddles if I owned Harry Potter.**

 **AN: Thank you all so much for the reviews. I have so many plot bunnies hopping around in my head right now, not to mention having my personal novel to work on and the works that I beta for fanfiction and for the real world; it's a wonder I have time for breathing. Your reviews make it all worth it.**

 _October 3_ _rd_ _, 1997 eight fifteen_

Ryuu stood up, bowing his head slightly as the hall welcomed him before sliding back in next to Harry. Harry placed a hand at the back of Draco's neck, taking in everyone's eyes on them.

Oh, yes. This would keep the rumor mill going nicely.

Draco… or Ryuu… was _his._

Harry gave a soft smile when the post came, his beautiful white owl landing gracefully in front of the newcomer.

"Harry?" Ryuu questioned, and the boy who lived was once again amazed by how well the disguise potion worked, worth every galleon. "Thees eez your owl, no?"

Harry gave him a fond look before nodding slightly.

"Yes, but she is here for you."

He unwrapped the package slowly, gasping when the paper fell away to reveal a velvet box holding the Potter consort ring. He turned to Harry with wide eyes, surprised to find the boy beside him on his knees.

"I would be my greatest honor, should you grant me a year to prove myself worthy of your love and convince you to hold the title of my husband."

The hall was silent, everyone staring directly at the boy with blonde hair and porcelain skin. He didn't look at any of them though. His veela blue eyes were only for Harry.

"I will," he said, his voice barely more than a whisper.

Harry beamed at him, rising to give him the rose in his hand and press a kiss to his inner wrist.

"May I escort you to our first class, my love?"

Draco's familiar blush filled Ryuu's softer cheeks, and they left a hall full of whispers.

 _October 3_ _rd_ _, 1997 fourteen o'seven_

Severus scowled at the pair that were still slowly packing their bags.

"I'll not be writing you a note if you're late, Potter. That goes for you as well, Mister Delacour."

Harry stood, waving his hand nonchalantly to close and ward the room.

"We don't have a class next period, Professor, but we do need to speak to you. It's rather private."

Severus analyzed them both, about to refuse when the new boy's soft voice reached him.

"I 'ave a story for you, zir. Eez about a leettle dragon."

The frigid man let out a choked gasp, his emotionless façade dropping as his looked at the boy.

"We… you should join me in my office, then."

They followed him quickly, and Draco took a drink of a purple potion, shaking himself as the transformation took place, leaving a slightly shorter boy in his place.

"Dragon?"

"Sev," he greeted hesitantly.

"Dragon! I thought I'd lost you! I thought you were dead!"

"I'm sorry, professor," Harry apologized. "We didn't know what side you were on. It was only when I mastered the secrecy ward that I allowed Draco to reach out to you. As of yet, only seven people know Ryuu's true identity, not including myself and Draco. We couldn't take that much risk."

Severus nodded shakily, not looking away from the blonde bundle in his arms.

He froze.

"You realize that mother magic will recognize Draco as your intended? Unless a breach of contract has been made, you two are tied together."

Harry smiled softly.

"I realize that, professor. It's why I chose a proper modern courtship rather than simply dating. I wanted to give him that extra protection."

Severus narrowed his eyes.

"You will treat him well, Mister Potter, or I'll hang you by your entrails."

Harry didn't even flinch, choosing to offer him one of his token grins.

"Good thing I plan on treating him like the treasure he is, Professor."

Severus looked him up and down a few times, his black eyes serious.

"This is what you want, dragon?"

Draco blushed, dropping his voice to keep it between his godfather and himself.

"More than anything, Sev."

Severus sighed, pressing a kiss to his blonde head.

"You have my blessing."

The smile so often found on Harry Potter's face was mirrored on his godson's, and he felt his own muscles relax in response. He'd probably have to deal with the scar-headed brat more than he really wanted to, but it was worth it if his little dragon was going to look at him like that.

 _October 3_ _rd_ _, 1997 twenty-three fourty-nine_

Harry tensed when he heard the bed on his right give a squeak, noticing the unmistakable sound of someone leaving the bed. He listened attentively as soft steps grew closer to his own bed before pausing. No sound was heard for two solid minutes, and Harry chose to speak instead.

He pulled the drape back, startling the blonde boy that was standing near the end of it. The face of Ryuu looked up at him before hurriedly looking down.

"Come here, little one."

Harry's voice was light but firm, and Draco took a step forward before stepping right back and moving back towards his abandoned mattress.

"Sweetheart," Harry interrupted his steps, his voice now a drop more gentle and coaxing, "come lay with me."

Draco didn't look at him as he slid between the sheets next to the savior, and Harry waved his hand to close, lock, and silence the drapes once more around him. He then moved his arm to embrace the smaller boy, tugging him unhesitant against his chest.

After several minutes of silence, Draco began to relax.

"According to thee laws off a formal courtsheep—"

"There is nothing sexual about this, pet, and there are no rules about holding you. Technically speaking, there are even chaperones in the room."

Draco smiled softly, shaking his head. Harry hugged him close.

"You are taller in this form, and you're harder."

He snorted.

"Ryuu is more muscular than I."

Harry rubbed his back.

"I prefer holding Draco."

Blue eyes looked up before a pale hand slipped out of the curtains, returning a few seconds later with a familiar potion. Harry watched as the sky turned to a storm, Draco's brilliant grey now gazing up at him.

"We will have to get your godfather to make more of both potions so that you can change back and forth. You are far too beautiful to keep hidden on a constant basis."

Draco hummed noncommittedly, and let himself fall into Morpheus from Harry's arms.


End file.
